Osnax
Osnax is a mysterious country off New Zealand's Auckland Island, Disappointment Island. The island is known for it's mysterious animals that roam but is famous for its Musk-ox-Panda. The countries history is quite long, and half of it isn't basically discovered from other countries. Description Appearance The island wears a silky brown turtleneck with a semi-gray jersey wrapped around its waist. They wear black pants and boots. They wear mostly covered up clothing since the temperature around their island is quite chilly. Personality Once you get to know them better, they are quite interesting. Their language is one to be risk-taking with though, if you get it wrong, they'll be triggered and probably won't talk to you in for a while. They aren't keen on the larger countries, they fear them due to how much endangered and interesting animals they have. Once meeting the country, as well as meeting them in the first person, they'll be in defense mode. They won't let you touch them, or anything else unless you've been given permission. Interests * They love sharing their past life and getting to know more food. Ever since their life, they always ate either dirt or mixed foods that will have a horrible taste. * Due to their temperature, they love going ice skating, it's one of their great hobbies. Language * Yajoilb, an adopted language of their country. Flag Their flag has their famous animal; Musk-ox-Panda on their flag. It is color white, and the background is a very faint hot pink with a hot orange below. Flag Meaning The Musk-ox-Panda on their flag resembles their native animal, which is the Musk-ox-Panda. The faint Hot Pink points out the history of their past life, while the hot orange resembles their peace of their island and how they were untouched from the countries. Other symbols They have many more animals that represent them, but they take the Musk-ox-Panda to show themself. Their motto, or well, their quote to show themselves is "Thuchoija, Choiyets." ''(Great Mountain, Great Plains.) They have not claimed an anthem. Nicknames Due to not having any friends, they prefer and want to keep themself called "'Osnax'". Language History The English word, 'Osnax 'derives from it's adopted the language of gibberish. The first person to adopt the language was actually Osnax, who was the first-ever person to be on the island. They grew into making their own language but discovered about Yajoilb from another country somewhere around Antarctica, which had recently passed on. They took their language and passed it around their island, creating it into their own very way of speaking. History Alliances with the Far Osnax came out to be an unknown country to everyone else in the world. They weren't necessary till they joined reinforcements with Luthela, Awahanaland, and Xedrium. Xedrium is northeast of Antarctica, Awahanaland West of Finland, and Luthela Eastwest of America. They transported supplies to each other, not really being seen of it' transports and delivers. World War II Once World War II had begun, Luthela was unable to send any supplies, causing some problems to happen. Awahanaland had to participate in the war, alongside with Xedrium. Osnax suffered starvation, and with the inability to eat, they had to eat the animals that roamed the island, unless they had to option to sneak into New Zealand and steal food resources which would fail terribly. During World War II, Nazi Germany attacked their island, killing half of its animal population, and the Musk-Ox-Panda and Musk-Ox-Fox to be endangered. Osnax survived the attack with only bits of luck but lost half of their food resources including the population for the two animals lowering. Osnax then helped with resources by giving Awahanaland some pigeons to help send messages, which happily worked. World War II was over, and then Awahanaland, Xedrium, and Luthela can finally send resources to each other. Relationships Family * Eshunia - ''A deceased father that was murdered mercilessly after protecting Osnax * Agrana - A sister of Osnax who abandoned them on her now fonded home. * Bliuq Clea - The island guardian, a great friend of Osnax. Friends * Luthela - "When in need of assistance, Luthela is always there for me, as if she was my sister." * Awahanaland - "He is a hard shell to crack through, but I know he cares for me, and I care for him." * Xedrium - "I wouldn't have asked for a much better friend." Neutral * Whieso - Good trading partners * Thuyso * Esnary Enemies * Triesal * Qefroua * Qacliynia Opinions Eshunia Dad never paid any attention to me, so I always didn't pay more attention to him. But if Triesal didn't shoot him, He would've taught me how to catch a ball... Agrana I don't remember much, but I can still hear her cries and words that always roam my head... Bliuq Clea Even though he is Chinese and Korean mixed together to create his little own language, he is a cool dude. He is always ever so kind and is always there when I need assistance. He also taught me many things that I didn't know I could do. Luthela When I'm in need of assistance or someone's shoulder to cry on, she's there for the action. I couldn't have asked for anything more then a country that feels like a sister to me. She is like, a family member to me. Someone who didn't leave me to rot on this forsaken island. Awahanaland He is a hard shell to crack through, but he is always there when I am in need for a hug. He always seems to stutter around me often though, which is quite confusing. Is there something wrong with me or is he just gaining a new trait? Xedrium I wouldn't have asked for a much better friend, she is always there when needed, and I am always there if she needs anything, Whieso We are just trading buddies, there isn't much of a connection between both of us. We do speak sometimes, but not too much. We are only there when we want to be there unless it's a large situation. Triesal Triesal was there when he shot both of my family members, especially my father! I would ''never ''forgive him, not even if he swore to god or something, he murdered my parents in front of my very own eyes. We were friends when I met him, best friends to be exact, and then he backstabs me in my back! Trivia This part is about facts on amino. * They are often seen in native areas * Some of the fans, as well as friends, ship them with many countryhumans; Mostly Canada or New Zealand. * They do not have a desgin but are planning on showing their style first on Amino.